


Howl

by Midnight_Ophelia



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crack Pairing, FrostIron (pairing name), M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Ophelia/pseuds/Midnight_Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t the first time they met and wasn’t the last but it was certainly among the most bloody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first serious slash thing I’ve written outside my RP (which had moments of it but was still primarily Het) and my first jump onto the Tony/Loki (or Loki/Tony in this case) ship in the fic department. I hope you like it because if I get a good response there’s a chance there will be more to come.
> 
> EDIT: Thanks to interest, I've decided to make this a one-shot series with which will match up with my other series 'Sangue'. The first installment is up and takes place before this.

There was something compelling about the man in front of him, something oddly seductive in his body language and how his eyes glinted in a strangely cat-like manner. Predatory was one of the first words that popped into his head. Yep, extremely predatory and the way he was looking at him made one Tony Stark feel uncomfortably like prey.

This wasn’t the same person, that adoptive younger brother of their resident God of Thunder, but something else entirely and, if it was even possible, something much more deadly. Obviously aware of his assessment, the ebony-haired man's lips pulled back into a grin to show off a pair of razor-sharp canines.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me…” Tony muttered in disbelief. Of all the things he’d seen and fought, this was the last thing he’d been expecting to ever encounter in what was likely to be a a very short life.

“Its rather rude to keep your guest waiting outside, do you not agree?” Loki asked, head canting to the side and staring straight at him with those freakish eyes. Tony swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he met the gaze. Aw shit…

It wasn’t the first time he’d had a run in with Loki Laufeyson, in fact it happened so often he’d lost track by now. Still, the sorcerer had always seemed to be himself every other time, appearing in the billionare's house at odd times of the day and night usually just to spook him. Tony had taken to setting alarms so that if that creep showed up he’d at least he’d be aware and not risk getting the shit startled out of him.

During all those times nothing much had happened beyond some of Tony’s electronics messing up, things going missing or Loki just standing near a wall grinning at him before vanishing in what looked suspiciously like a puff of green smoke. Oh that was just fantastic; he was mocking him now. All of this was giving him one hell of a headache just thinking about it.

The inventor and Avenger didn’t know what had changed, why the trickster had changed from the last time. Maybe that was a good question he could ask him now since he was standing right at the door of his workshop.

“Um, do you care to explain?  I sure as hell aren’t just gonna let you in.” Tony kept his tone steady despite the growing anxiety in the pit of his stomach. “What are you?”

Loki rolled his eyes and shifted his stance. It wasn’t threatening, more relaxed, like he had all the time in the world right at that moment, and somehow that made the situation all the worse. The God of Mischief normally walked around impatiently, treating everyone like they were an annoying hindrance in his way.

“I’m not certain I should tell you.” The sorcerer replied, eying the room beyond Tony critically though he’d been in there plenty of times by now. “Since you seem to be so keen on making me stand out here. You have no idea how much of a hassle it was to get into the house at all. If it hadn’t been for my magic I doubt I would have been able.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Tony groused, setting down the tool he’d been gripping a bit too hard in his hands. “You come creeping into a household of the unusual in the middle of the night like you stepped out of a B horror movie and you want me to just ‘invite’ you into the one room I’m safe? Yeah, nice try but its not gonna work.”

Loki sighed dramatically, “I was being nice, Stark, I could get in there too if I so pleased. The rules of what I am dictate that I ask beforehand.”

Tony’s eyebrows raised skeptically, “You have rules? Like what can’t go out in sunlight and allergic to garlic?”

“Oh please, none of that nonsense. I can eat whatever I want and I can go in sunlight.” Loki’s tone was beginning to sound strained, patience beginning to run thin. “If we’re going to be talking long would you please give me some manner of courtesy and invite me in?”

Tony debated, truly debated, on what to do. Loki had said he could get in if he wanted but was waiting it out for politeness sake. Wouldn’t it be better to stay on his good side? Well, since when did the Iron Man stay on anyone’s good side? Nonetheless he would prefer this to not result in having to deal with an angry team because the two of them decided to fight it out.

Reluctantly, he nodded and readied himself for whatever was going to happen next. He didn’t think he’d have enough time to get a suit on right now. He watched as Loki sauntered into the room, the long leather coat-like thing he was wearing swishing around his long legs. Tony in the past had found those long legs, longer than the legs of some women he knew, a pleasing feature.

That was one of the things that bothered him. He hadn’t been and still wasn’t interested in his own gender but, like usual, Loki seemed keen on throwing everything into a state of disarray. More than once he’d found himself staring at his lean features, taking in how he walked and his movements. It made Tony want to slam his head into his desk repeatedly just to get the images out of his mind.

His eyes found Loki’s and the trickster’s lips pulled back into his grin again as if he knew what Tony was thinking and really, it wouldn’t have surprised him if he _could_ read his mind. Loki chuckled knowningly and took a seat in one of the rolling chairs in the room, picking up a tool, fiddling with it, before setting it back down.

“I suppose you’ll be wanting those questions answered, yes?” Loki supposed, turning his eyes again towards Tony. He knew he could see that his eyes were no longer the dark green but a yellowish color and shined when the light hit them. When he nodded, Loki continued on, “First off: am I a vampire? The answer is a resounding yes, though I'd rather you refer to me as a Sangue, and before you wish to resort to cracking more jokes, we are not fairy tales though we are also different from them.”

Loki leaned back in the chair, looking up at the ceiling, “As I told you already I can walk in the sun. I have to be recently fed but yes I can. I can see my reflection, holy objects do not offend me because I am not of nor was I ever a believer in mortal faiths. The Norsemen worshiped Asgard that I was once part of which makes it a moot fact. Silver is uncomfortable for me, more so for the wolves.”

Tony had been staring him like he’d gone even more mad, if possible, and at the mention of wolves he shook his head, waving his hands out in front of him, “Okay wait, werewolves.? I hardly believe you’re a vampire let alone that werewolves exist.”

What happened next startled him to the point he thought that the reactor was gonna go nuts in his chest from how fast his heart was beating. Loki had vanished from his chair and appeared standing right in front of him, a hand grabbing Tony’s throat, not tight enough to suffocate him but enough to get his point through.

“I assure you, Tony Stark, I am what I am and there are many more creatures out there than your blind mortal eyes can see. I did not believe it either until it happened against my will.”

“Okay, so lets say you’re telling the truth; why the hell are you even bothering to explain this to me? You tried killing me a few times, remember? I’m your freaking enemy!” Tony was trying really hard to keep himself calm with having the vampire -boy, that was weird to say- that close to him and not to mention the hand around his neck.

Loki leaned in slightly, “Because you’re interesting. You’re a man of science, Mr. Stark, and though right now I am a creature considered a myth on both accounts, I believe you’re smart enough to believe. You have seen things and you of all people can keep up with me mentally. Possibly in other ways too.”

At Tony’s even more bewildered, bug-eyed, expression, Loki chuckled, “Do not think that I haven’t seen your looks. I’m not my idiot brother; I can see what’s plainly in front of me.”

Loki’s hands removed themselves from his neck and he backed up a few feet. His grin had faded during his words and he now looked more contemplative. Tony wondered what was going through his head and why he was disappointed that the trickster had moved away from him, “Now what?”

Loki turned away from him, “I think its best if you think about what I’ve told you. If you alert anyone else to what I've told you, I will know. You are the only one to know about this.”

With that he vanished, leaving Tony to let out the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. That could certainly be considered one of the oddest experiences he’d had.

**~*~**

Tony didn’t see Loki again for a few days and all was quiet in the world. By this point he was beginning to think that he’d been so tired he’d imagined the whole incident. It wouldn’t have been the first time he’d dreamed something that weird and the only real difference in occurances was that he hadn’t been drinking at the time.

Still, he’d kept to the command that he'd been given and hadn’t said anything to anyone about Loki’s odd visit, instead spending time thinking over what he’d been told, and finding it more and more unusual the more he played it over. He couldn’t shake it, that damn image of Loki’s eyes and the pointed fangs, the way he’d moved even faster than he had ever moved in their other encounters. The vampire thing was becoming more plausible as he ran over every little trait that Loki shared with the creatures. After all they lived in a world where the gods were aliens, scientists could turn big and green, magic was real and he was a flying metal man.

Tony had been in his room when Loki finally did show up again in the increasingly familar flash of green that harlded his presence. He’d just stripped off his shirt and was currently walking around in just his jeans when the sorcerer appeared in his room looking a bit off, more off, paler than usual which was saying something. When the shorter man caught a sight of his eyes he saw that they held none of their former vibrance.

“Now what?” Tony grumbled, shoving a hand through his hair and looking at the man from across the room. Loki looked like he’d been dragged through hell and back which meant nothing good. “Why are you here? Again.”

It happened similar to how it had the other night with Tony finding his throat encased in Loki’s long fingers, this time with his whole body pinned against the nearest wall and he easily recognized the emotion in the eyes of the trickster vampire: hunger. Powerfully overwhelming hunger. He wasn’t sure if it was for his blood or his person at that moment and he couldn’t find any dislike in the later. Not so much the former. Sure, he might have had kinky one-night stands with some women in the long womanizing history but this was kinda…different than those and about a hundred times more dangerous.

Loki slid ing closer, pressing a knee between Tony’s legs, and making him yelp as his mouth was suddenly assaulted by thin lips. The kiss was rough and did just as much as his eyes had at showing the hunger, nearly stealing his breath away. Sharp fangs poked at his tongue when he returned the kiss, not sure why he was doing this but not being able to fight it as his hands splayed over the dark leather that covered Loki’s back.

Even though Loki apparently didn’t need air, Tony did and he broke the kiss after a few minutes, gasping for breath. He met the yellowish eyes that were still staring at him unnervingly. The taller man leaned his mouth in again, this time pressing it against his ear and he swore he felt a tongue against the lob.

“Do you know the one thing that the myths don’t lie about?” Loki purred next to his ear, sending a series of tingling sensations down his spine. One of Loki’s cool hands trailed down his chest, briefly circling the Arc Reactor before continuing down to the top of his jeans where his fingers dipped into the waistband. “We can seduce our prey just by them looking into our eyes. Of course, I could do this before I was made but its a interesting little fact anyhow. I'm sure you understand. Or will. “

“So you entranced me and that’s why I seem to be falling for this stuff?” Tony asked, though he was fooling himself by thinking it was all Loki’s doing. The voice in the back of his head mocked him for even thinking it. Loki had an interesting way of getting under people’s skin and becoming a vampire only enhanced his natural abilities.

He felt the man in question grin widely and he bit back a sound when Loki’s thigh brushed against his arousal, making him aware that he had one in the first place. There was a chuckle and the hand moved farther down, inducing goosebumps. “You’re incorrect there, Tony, I haven’t cast anything on you. How you react is of your own whims.”

Sure enough when Loki kissed him again, Tony returned it once more and he tried to take control of the situation by running his hands up Loki’s back before grabbing a handful his his dark hair, inciting a hiss from the trickster who started kissing with more force at the action. Thing quickly heated up as hands roamed and soon it moved from the wall to the bed. It was quick and it was rough as Loki kept things in his court for the most part, biting and scratching, practically ripping off what clothing Tony still wore. At some point the lights went off, leaving them in a blanket of darkness that was filled with the sounds of groaning, gasping and hisses as the two of them moved together.

Loki wasn’t a loving or giving lover Tony learned quickly. He took and he took greedily, being sure that he received the most attention, dark head tipped back with his mouth slightly agape with pleasure. When they finally reached their threshold, the razor fangs dug deep into Tony’s shoulder, making him wince in pain. His vision blurred from bloodloss by the time Loki pulled away, dropping beside him limply, thin mouth stained with blood like macabre make-up. They laid there for a better part of an hour, saying nothing, before Loki leaned over Tony, grinning wickedly, “Your blood is by far the most delectable I’ve had. Consider that a compliment.”

Chuckling at Tony’s expression, he gracefully slid off the bed, using magic to clean himself up before getting dressed smoothly. Tony watched his back, eyes following the curve of his spine down to the firm ass he’d been gripping, and, hell, he could see the fingermarks against the pale skin. He’d done some crazy things but sleeping with Loki had taken the cake and broken the records.

“Is how its going to be? You fuck me then leave just like that?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow from where he lay, the bleeding of his shoulder lessening to an oozing and the blankets tangled around his waist, feet sticking out and an arm over his stomach.

“What? You expect an relationship?” Loki gave him a skeptical glance over his shoulder, already dressed. “I hardly took you for the type.”

“I’m not. I was just curious. First run in with an Asgardian vampire; I was trying to figure out what else to expect.” Tony shrugged and he caught a flicker of something in Loki’s strange eyes but it was gone as quickly as it came.

“Hm, of course.” Loki murmured absently, adjusting straps. “I expect we’ll see each other on the battlefield again, Mr. Stark.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m sure. Shut the door on your way out.” Tony was already falling asleep as Loki disappeared.

As predicted it wasn’t the last time they’d run into each other.


End file.
